Adventures in Stardew Valley
by DARKhopper383
Summary: Xander is a stereotypical geek. he loves magic and mythology, he's good with computer programs, and he sells himself short, soon however, when the young man's past and Stardew Valley calls him home and Joja seeks to expand into the Valley with a friend of Xander's at the head, the community of Pelican town finds itself split. Question is which side will Xander choose?


**A little bit of background: Ok so admittedly I've just recently got involved with Stardew Valley, nice game, however I will say that some of my biggest complaint is that at times it is extremely repetitive and at times it risk being a time killing simulator. Anyway, I actually learned about the game through some of the art groups I am a part of with one of the running jokes being about how Abigale was a fat girl at heart. Apparently we were not the only one because there are quite a few character mods that make Abigale just that. Me being me, I figured I'd take the ball and run with it. So to make a long story short, what your about to read is a story partial inspired by my modded version of Stardew Valley mixed in with my own flair. I hope that it is enjoyable**. **In addition, while I technically can't put this story under Crossover due to reasons, there will be extremely heavy references to a certain other popular indie franchise. Maybe if this story goes over well I'll do one in the future**.

 **Disclaimer: Stardew Valley is developed by "ConcernedApe" Barone and published by Chucklefish. I am just a fan that writes fanfiction.**

"… _and for my special grandson, I want you to have this sealed envelope. Don't open it yet, have patience. Listen close…there will be a day where you are crushed by the burden of modern life. Your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness. When that happens, you'll be ready for this gift. Now, let grandpa rest."_

Offices had a way of being their own kind of black hole. Sure, there were sounds, but they were the invasive sounds of redundant one could easily hear the sounds of the monotonous typing of keys, or the constant low pitch droning of the fan. The key words of the day were the same key words every day, algorithms, statistics, and de-escalation were the big ones with de-escalation being the especially big one for Eric.

Xander was a customer service agent; in short, he was the person that everyone yelled at when there were dissatisfied with something whether it is a big thing or a small thing. Half the time he could not do anything about it and could do nothing about it except nod his head and go, "Uh huh, I understand, we apologize for the inconvenience."

This was Xander's job, this was his life, yet it was nothing like what he envisioned. That seemed to be his life in a nutshell. His grandfather died when he was 8, his Sister disappeared on a mountain climbing trip when he was 13 and their mother died about a year after her disappearance. All of the suffering and what did he have to show for it, a dead in job with little satisfaction or meaning in his life? The young man hit his head on the keyboard in front of him as a result of the realization.

"What am I doing with my life?"

The force of the head-butt was enough to shake the desk and force the drawer under it to open. That was typical the place where he put all of the papers that he was too lazy to throw away but didn't want to deal with. The latest resident was a note written by his supervisor that rad the following.

" _This is a reminder for all staff."_

 _-Please remind all Joja to have all receipts and ID #s at the ready before they continue with the call._

 _-Please replace any water bottles you take. The maintenance people at Joja can only restock every so often._

 _-Will someone PLEASE remove the PLASTIC skeleton prop that was used during last year's Halloween party from the cubical at the far end of the office? One of the interns had a panic attack thinking someone died and we just left the body in the cubical._

 _-Thank you_

 _-Sighed Morris_

Xander couldn't help but laugh at the last request, still what got his attention more was the letter that was underneath the memo. The letter was yellow and stained obviously warn to time, but it took Xander only a sec to realize that the seal was that of his grandpa's. This was the letter he had given to the child on his deathbed. Suddenly, the old man's last words sprang to his mind.

" _Your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness. When that happens, you'll be ready for this gift."_

Whether consciously or subconsciously the boy slowly peeled the paper away and began to read.

" _Dear Xander,_

 _If you're reading this you must be in dire need of a change._

 _The same thing happened to me a long time ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life…real connections with people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place where I truly belonged._

 _I've enclosed the dead to that place, little farm house I called Jacob's Farm. It's located in Stardew Valley on the Southern coast. If I know you like I think I do, this will be the perfect place to start a new life._

 _This was my most precious gift of all and now it's yours. Due with it what you feel you must, but whatever you do make sure to follow your heart. I know ypu'll honor the family name my boy._

 _Good Luck,_

 _-Love Grandpa_."

Tears started to spill from Xander's eyes. Stardew Valley It was a name he had not heard for years now but hearing it once more brought so many memories both good and bad. This was the place of his childhood, this was the place his sister disappeared, this was the place his mother took her life. Part of him cursed the very idea of going back and yet, a part of him longed to return to the valley, was it destiny calling, was it unfinished business, was it a desire to get away from the cramped cubical that had become his home for the past year. In truth he did not know why, but whatever the reason, he knew what he had to do.

He put himself into break mode so he would not get any more calls and headed to his supervisors office. Clearing his throat he knocked on the door.

"Hey Morris, it's Xander can I come in?"

"It's open."

Xander slowly opened the door and peeked stuck his head in.

Morris was a man of creativity and ambition with an often scattered mindset and this showed in his office, often the place was cluttered with paper's blueprints and memos of all sorts of New ideas for Joja, but the place still had a warm inviting presence to it that contrasted with the cold uniform feeling of the Center itself.

As for the man himself, it was much the same. He was a man pudgy man with a sharp nose thick glasses and unkempt Raven colored hair, when one was to visit him, they were often treated to a nice cup of coffee and a sales pitch of his latest idea, but he was a good listener when he needed to be which in Xander's case was about to be a good thing.

As Xander slowly peeked his head in, Morris looked up and gave a warm welcoming smile.

"Ah Xander, come in come in, take a seat and grab a coffee"

Xander did so and sat down.

"I'm just working on the blue prints for Joja's latest humanitarian efforts The Joja Community Development Project. It's got a nice ring to it don't you think?"

Xander nodded. "Actually Morris while I love hearing your ideas, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh of course," Morris said pushing his glasses up. "What's on your mind?"

"Well…you know how I grew up in Stardew Valley."

"Oh yeah, that was where your family lived for three generations right? Didn't you say you had a girlfriend? Abigail I think her name was?"

Xander suddenly turned beet red. "Uh…no, not unless you call someone who loves smothering you to death and squashing you like a pancake your girlfriend."

"My brother's wife in a nutshell. So why bring Stardew Valley up?"

"I'm…thinking about going back. I mean don't get me wrong, you guys have been awesome people to work with and all but…"

"…go for it."

"Huh?" Xander asked confused. Morris simply chuckled.

"Look, kid you're a good employee, in fact a lot of employees could stand to learn from your example. But…you could do so much more with yourself. I've taken a look at some of those game demo's you created and they got potential, a lot of potential."

"What are you saying?"

Morris pushed his glasses up. "What I'm saying is…go to Stardew Valley, find someplace quite, and settle on a farm or whatever you're going to do. Make something of your life."

Xander smiled and shook the man's hand.

"Thanks Morris. You've been a good friend to me."

"Hey no problem, It honestly you've probably timed it just about right, I'm going to be transferring in the next couple of days."

Xander nodded. "Well in that case, I hope we will see each other again someday."

"Oh, I got a feeling we'll see each other real soon."

"Excuse me?" Xander asked.

"You'll see. Oh wait I almost forgot." Morris quickly filled out a check and gave it to Xander."

"Your pay for the week. Good luck at their champ."

Xander took a deep breath as the bus approached. he was shaking slightly due to his nervousness, what if things weren't the same as he remembered them. Were his childhood friends still around? If they were, would they remember him. He took a deep breath and stepped on the bus. There was only one way to find out.


End file.
